Twins vs Trio
by Magic713
Summary: My take on the fight in episode 149 of the original anime. Rated T just in case for violence. I own none of the characters in the fan fiction.


**Sailor Moon SuperS episode**

 _A/N:This takes place in the episode of SuperS called "Mirror of Dreams! Amazon's Final Stage". Fair warning, not my best, but wanted to post it anyways._

* * *

Usagi found herself bound to a slate by the Dead Moon Circus member, Hawk's Eye. Her Dream Mirror now exposed, Hawk's Eye was preparing to look into it. That is until Fisheye and Tiger's Eye showed up.

"Stop," Fisheye said, as he was being restrained by Tiger Eye, "Sailor Moon is not the one."

Both members were surprised by this new information.

"Sailor Moon, hmm," a voice said. The trio looked towards the source to see another appear out of thin air. He had light long blond hair that curled at his forehead and was tied in a ponytail. His outfit was a checkered pattern with grey and white squares. "Then this mirror should be interesting."

"What are you doing here," Tiger's Eye said.

"Apparently, you three have outlived your jobs. It's time for some fresh blood and we are her to help clean up," the man said with a gleeful expression.

"We?" Hawk's Eye asked, when suddenly he was punched in the face by another person who looked and dressed exactly like the other stranger, only with black squares instead of grey. The punch pushed Hawk's Eye off his feet, away from Usagi.

"That's right," the assailant said, as the twins were together.

"The Dead Moon's top assassins, Xenotime-"

"and Zeolite."

"Now I'll look for Pegasus," Xenotime said.

"While I keep our guests entertained," Zeolite finished.

Xenotime looked into the Dream Mirror, while Usagi screamed in pain. Zeolite reached into his sleeve and pulled out a dagger. He balanced the tip on his finger, while facing the Amazon Trio.

"Now watch carefully," Zeolite said. And with a flick of his dagger-wrist, the dagger was thrown from his finger, at the trio. They dodge, but it nicked Fisheye on the shoulder.

Xenotime remove his head from the mirror. "No Pegasus," he said.

"Then it's just one last problem to deal with," Zeolite responded, pulling out three daggers in each hand, with Xenotime to match him, as they looked mischievously at the trio.

Hawk's Eye pulled out a torch and blew fire at them, but the twins dodge the blast acrobatically without breaking a sweat. As Xenotime was making his landing, he launched a dagger at Hawk's Eye, grazing his ribs and forcing him to stumble.

"Careful," Xenotime said, "Wouldn't want to end the fun too soon."

Tiger's Eye and Fisheye went after each twin. Fisheye threw his own dagger at one twin, but he made the dagger slip up one of his sleeves and it exited the other sleeve point-first, flying at Fisheye.

Tiger's Eye flicked his whip at the other twin, but the assassin forced the whip to wrap around his set of daggers in one hand and used the other set to cut the whip. He moved quickly at Tiger's Eye, and used his daggers as claws, scratching Tiger's Eye across the face.

The trio was rounded together between the two twins.

"Ready?" one twin asked.

"Ready," the other answered.

The two began to juggle their knives into the air. After a few seconds, both twins threw one knife at the other. Their knives, cut one or more of the Amazon Trio, and was easily caught by the other twin, as they continued with the juggling. They continued this performance as the trio were getting cut up by their attacks. While the cuts individually were superficial, together, they were exhausting. Fisheye was about to set free Chibiusa, and he found himself pinned to the ground by daggers, similar to his own style.

"I guess we can start with the catch of the day," one of the twins said, as he threw a dagger at Fisheye's chest. However, Hawk's Eye got in the way, taking the dagger to his chest instead.

As Tiger's Eye and Fisheye mourned their fallen comrade, the twins laughed.

"One down-"

"Two to go."

Fisheye used this chance to summon Chibiusa and Tiger's Eye released Usagi from her prison, as her Dream Mirror returned to her.

"Sailor Moon, please, we can't stop the Dead Moon Circus, but perhaps you can," Fisheye said.

"Fine, traitors," the twins said, sending their daggers, killing the two members. The trio turned back into animals and Usagi and Chibiusa transformed.

"You think you could stop us," Xenotime said to the Senshi, as they pulled out their knives.

"Ahh," Zeolite shouted as he was hit by a blast of lightning.

"What-" Xenotime said, before he was hit by a blast of fire. They collapsed and saw the other four Senshi appear.

"You dare," they said, gripping their weapons.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation" Sailor Moon shouted, pointing her Moon Kaleidoscope at them.

The twins screamed and shattered into pieces, leaving nothing behind but a dagger, which dissolved into black smoke and was gone.

* * *

 _A/N: From here on it follows the rest of the episode's format. They mourn the trio, Pegasus saves them and turns them into humans, blah-blah-blah. I just wanted to write this anime episode with the proper assassins for the Amazon Trio, rather than some random Lemure._

 _For those who don't know, Xenotime and Zeolite are manga-only characters who had skills in knife throwing, so I just applied it here. I thought they were interesting characters and it seems weird that they have never appeared outside of the manga. Hopefully they will appear in season two of Crystal._

 _I really just wrote the whole thing today and did not bother editing it. I don't even know if I plan to keep it up, but I just wanted to post something today. Hope you like it._


End file.
